Untitled Lesson
by ValorRose
Summary: SPOILERS! Ep 1.13 Betrayal. Slade/Oliver. Slash. Rated: T. Summary: Slade teaches Oliver a lesson in distractions, or does Oliver have the upper "hand". Smut happens. If you click you will be SPOILED!


Title: Untitled Lesson

Rating: T (PG-13)

Pairing: Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen

SPOILERS: YES! Episode 1.13 Betrayal.

Summary: Slade Wilson teaches Oliver a lesson in distractions, or does Oliver have the upper "hand". Smut happens.

Author's Note: I can not be the only one who saw this even with only one episode. Or am I truly in the gutter alone...

Oliver Queen had told him he was a rich spoiled brat back in the states. That he had only ever been arrested for drinking and disturbing the peace usually with the opposite sex involved in rude acts. Slade knew that just like him Oliver would eventually have to relieve himself of tension. He had been training Oliver for a few weeks and had watched Oliver constantly. Oliver was learning steadily, though Slade would never tell Oliver he was progressing that was not his way of teaching.

He decided to try a new tact, he did not want Oliver to be on edge or stressed while watching his back when they attacked the airstrip. He needed Oliver to be completely focused, so he would train him to defend himself when he was being distracted. His mentors had not fed him for days and had then told him he would only be fed if he defeated them. He had eventually gotten hungry enough to fight and defeat his teachers.

However Slade didn't think this would motivate Oliver. If the stories of Oliver's past in the States were true then Oliver would have been without a women's touch for longer then he was used to. Slade knew Oliver would be horny and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Oliver believed Slade was testing him. He gave excuses to get close and point out where his stance was wrong by touching his inner thigh, moving to his back and molding there bodies together. This happened especially when Slade was teaching him the bow. As if out of Costner's Robin Hood with Maid Marian breathing against Robin Hood's ear, Slade was trying to distract Oliver. Oliver resisted for some time, but eventually his body would want to react to Slade's manhandling of him.

He had not been this long without touching himself or being touch by someone since he was 12. He was horny and every time he thought he had a chance to relieve some tension Slade was watching him, teaching him some other survival trick, or throwing him on his back in training. He resisted for as long as he thought possible.

He was shivering in the cold, the fire had long gone out and the sun was coming over the horizon. He was trying to get some sleep but his mind was too distracted when ever he closed his eyes he saw Laurel's face below him or above him. Her soft body, soft lips and beautiful smile, he was on edge. He was about to just state what he wanted to do and walk into the forest to find some privacy to do it when he heard Slade moving around the fire.

If he had been asleep he probably would not have moved so fast, but because he had been awake he got up. Slade had attacked him in his sleep before, one of his sadistic training exercises. Oliver was not going to allow himself to be caught unprepared. Except he wasn't prepared for Slade to push into his body and press his lips against his mouth.

Surprise, it was complete surprise that opened his mouth to Slade's tongue. His body reacted as it should have trying to back away, but Slade's hands had come up to hold Oliver still. What was going on? Oliver kept his eyes closed, pretending for just a moment ignoring the stubble on his face, that he was kissing Laurel. Then Slade was gone. He opened his eyes just in time to see the left hook coming at him. He was able to step back enough so that it only grazed his cheek, not leaving any permanent mark on his skin.

"What?" Oliver asked trying to get his head in the game and out of the gutter. He just wanted to get himself off, but Slade had just reminded his body how much more pleasurable someone else's lips and hands would be then his own. He was trying not to think with his dick.

"You will not always be up against men Queen." Slade stated as if that was enough of an explanation for the kiss. "Sometimes an enemy will be in the form of the fairer sex, and they will use their skills of seduction to distract you. You must be able to get your head." Slade pointed to his head. "In the game, not be ruled by your sex drive."

"You think there will be women to distract me at the airstrip?" Oliver countered trying to guess Slade's next move. He was wearing less of his gear and armor then usual.

"When we get off this Island the closest friendly airstrip will be many miles after the fuel tank runs out. We will have to land in enemy territory and as much as your Russian and Chinese is coming along, you will probably get captured and tortured as a spy." Slade stated not making any qualms about what he intended to do once Oliver had helped him get off the Island.

"So you plan to leave me once we get off the Island." Oliver stated feeling disappointed in someone he had been thinking of as a friend.

"Our team is one of necessity not camaraderie Queen, don't you forget that." Slade stepped closer to Oliver again.

"So why train me if you are just going to abandon me once we get to mainland?" Oliver asked, it was a quiet whisper as Slade was now breathing in his air.

"I am not a complete heartless bastard, I will not leave you alone without some tools to defend yourself." Slade stated. Now he was speaking against his lips and Oliver just couldn't resist leaning in and pressed against them.

Slade let the kiss continue, he hadn't meant to talk about what would happen after the Island. He was trying to think only one day at a time. At the moment it was only one second at a time. He remembered why he had started this exercise and stepped back seeing Oliver's eyes adjust again to concentrating on him. Bright blue and curious with a hint of lust.

Slade stepped back even more and pulled one of his machetes from its sheath and threw it at Oliver. Unlike the first time, Oliver caught it easily unconsciously feeling its weight in his hand and adjusting his hold correctly, like Slade had taught him. Slade pulled out his other machete and allowed Oliver to prepare adjust his stance and...

Oliver respected Slade, he knew he was a better fighter then him and that he was only surviving on the island because of him. However at the moment he was becoming increasingly frustrated enough to actually want to kill him. As much as he knew he would never get off the island if he killed Slade, he thought it might be a good idea so that he could finally touch and relieve the tension his groin.

He and Slade had been fighting all morning long, as per usual, except for one significant difference. When ever Oliver got close to Slade pushing against the weapon to test his growing strength in his arms and legs, Slade would lean in and kiss him or grope him. Oliver would get distracted step back and Slade would be able to attack with the upper hand again.

It was getting on his nerves and his dick was about to burst. He finally decided if the exercise was ever going to end and he was allowed to leave to relieve himself in private, he would have to use Slade's tricks against him. Next time Slade grabbed at his arm he grabbed at his groin. He could feel his dick through his combat pants, he squeezed before Slade stepped back making sure to place his weapon between him and Oliver.

"Finally learning the lesson, Queen." Slade smiled.

"Why don't you ever call me by my first name?" Oliver asked quickly avoiding the next three strikes that got him under Slade's blade.

Slade quickly moved to disarm Oliver and moved close to him the blade now pressed precariously close to his dick. "You have not given me any reason to refer to you in such a intimate manner."

Oliver grabbed on to Slade's clothing and began grappling with him. Slade dropped his weapon, though he had won that round, he would not be using it for the next and responded to Oliver's punches.

One of the first things Slade had taught him once his arm had healed was hand to hand combat. There were many different styles, Slade had given him a lesson in the basics. They were going up against guns, punches were not going to do any good. However at the moment it was just what the men needed.

They rolled onto the soft damp grass of the field outside the airplane. As much as they would like to admit they wanted the other to concede to his dick's urges first they both fell upon the same conclusion at about the same time. Slade rolled on top of Oliver holding his hands above his head as Oliver tried to buck Slade off his hips, in turn rubbing their hard dicks against each other.

Whether the lesson was learned or the teacher had been tricked, they would never admit it to each other. They just let their base instincts control their bodies next movements.

Author Not Con't: Arrow is the only show where I will actually sit through commercials to watch it. I love the action, the abs, the characters, the plot and the twists. Though the show is throwing in our face OTP Laurel/Oliver that has never stopped slashers from creating there own. Diggle and Oliver is the obvious choice, though Oliver/Tommy before island is pretty tempting to. But my mind went straight to the gutter when I watched 1.13 and wow I could not sleep until I wrote this.


End file.
